IRREAL
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan injusto en su corta vida?, ¿ Por qué después de tanto dolor la misma vida le entregaba alegría endulzada que acabo en nada?, ¿Por qué lo único hermoso de esa condenada vida no podía ser?. DibxGretchen.


_**Hola lindos. Ya no deberia estar aqui pero ayer no podia dormir y esta idea me estaba gritando desde el lunes que la trajiese a la luz, ademas que hace mucho no escribia un DibxGretchen y es mi sexta pareja favorita de la serie (Que lugar tan bajo te di Dib lol) pero hablando en serio amo a la pareja porque Gretchen me parese adorable, y seria imposible no habernos sentidos amenos por un segundo identificados con el ojos ambar. En lo personal apesar que ya eh escrito de el antes, jamas me habia desahogado con el intimamente como con los otros personajes, asi que me disculpo si como siempre esta muy raro, cursi y Ooc.**_

 _ **Creo que esto se clasifica como "AU" espero no se pierdan porque esto esta medio fumado. Y vendria acomodandose durante mi ZaTr "TE EXTRANO" porque con el primer KaTr lo coloque como ligado al fic, ademas que creo que deberia explicar donde se supone que estuvo Dib mientras aquel par jugaba con helado de vainilla y Keef y Tenn se miraban por primera vez en mis escritos. Pero descuiden no es necesario haber leido esos fics para leer este, solo les dire que Zim conquisto la Tierra y a los Irken les gusta el helado de vainilla. Ahora que lo pienso ya no puedo comer de ese sabor de helado sin morirme de la risa y todo mundo se me queda viendo XD**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"IRREAL"**

No sabía que podía ser peor, el sol que quemaba en gran manera su piel  
en ese desierto donde su antiguo némesis lo fue abandonar, oh el hecho  
de saber que nada de la dulzura que pudo probar era real.

Entre todos los seres del universo jamás creyó que la más tierna de  
las chicas podía dañarlo, su alma parecía volar en un vacío sin ningún  
tipo de consuelo, sus ojos se encontraban irritados de tanto llanto  
desgarrando sus muertos sentidos, su boca estaba reseca y la esperanza  
de encontrar agua en días oh horas eran nulas.

—Gretchen...

Logro decir dando con lentitud uno de sus agotados pasos. Solo ese  
nombre que se convirtió en la mayor de sus alegrías y actualmente en  
agonía podía consolarlo dándole las fuerzas necesarias de continuar.

¿Por qué todo debía ser tan injusto en su corta vida?, ¿ Por qué después  
de tanto dolor la misma vida le entregaba alegría endulzada que acabo  
en nada?, ¿Por qué lo único hermoso de esa condenada vida no podía  
ser?.

Ella era la única luz de su penetrante oscuridad, ella era su aliento  
en las luchas de abrir sus ojos cada día, ella era la pureza  
transmitida en sus ojos soñadores que le recordaba que valía la pena  
luchar por la raza humana, ella era quien dijo amarlo desde percolar y  
soñar con el día que lograse notarla, ella era la más entregada en  
cuerpo y alma a su despreciado ser, ella era el cielo luego de tocar  
lo áspero del infierno de una existencia de rechazos y soledad  
acompañada de burlas y sin sabores, ella era lo que siempre sin  
percatarse soñó en una chica, ella era su completa dueña con esos  
cabellos alisados purpuras aprisionados tiernamente en coletas, ella  
de sonrisa brillante y tímida era la reencarnación de la alegría en una  
persona, ella no era real.

—No podía ser tan perfecto y real.

Le balbuceo a la nada. Después de tanta gloria en delicados brazos  
reconfortando su existencia, de tantas sonrisas en un rostro que  
aprendió cuales eran las lagrimas de alegría, después de deleitarse en  
labios sabor de ángel, todo resulto ser irreal.

El amor se conoce por ser lo más irreal que exista en la Tierra, es  
irreal como te sientes capaz de volar y enfrentarte a miles de demonios  
sin armadura alguna por tal de cuidar a quien amas, es irreal ser capaz  
de sacrificar todo por una pequeña sonrisa de ese ser dirigida asía a  
ti, es irreal todas las mariposas que saltan en tu interior burlonas  
cuando tu rostro se sonroja con esa persona cerca, es irreal la palabra  
magia, porque es muy preciosa al vivirla a diario cuando estas  
enamorado. El amor es sublime, algo que pertenece al cielo no a la  
Tierra, por ello es irreal pensar que lo puedas llegar a vivir aquí.

Pero sin embargo uno de cada mil casos logra convertirse en real,  
¿Cómo?, no existe respuesta alguna. El amor existe aunque parezca  
chicle de las novelas y películas baratas, el amor existe y es  
glorioso ser uno de los escasos afortunados que logra vivirlo, siendo  
así lo más irreal en pura realidad.

Pero en el caso de Dibbers Membrana el amor de los ojos soñadores era  
irreal, porque ella es irreal, ella no existe... solo en un mundo  
virtual.

Gretchen de la que no se conoce ni apellido no existe en la Tierra, su  
sueño abrazado de desesperación la creo a su imagen de la felicidad  
anhelada.

No tenía ni dos días de haber subido a lo más alto del cielo  
para terminar cayendo de golpe.

Zim, ese que se convirtió en su Archí-Enemigo termino ganando no solo  
el conquistar atrozmente su planeta sino también en destrozar su poca  
cordura. Jugo de la manera más sucia al después de lanzarle su tonto  
panecillo en lo que parecía una infantil venganza, termino por  
arrastrarlo con unos brazos de metal no al mismo asiento donde  
falsamente lo hizo ver una vida perfecta, sino a una cama de metal  
donde una especie de casco diseñado para su gran cabeza se poso en  
ella, aparte de un par de alanbles sintiendolos conectarse a sus sienes. Folseo pero  
el estado de inconsciencia lo nublo, acabando en lo que parecía su vida  
cotidiana pero con el enorme cambio de que una presencia cálida se  
unió aun gris panorama.

Esa chica que como un divino arco-iris apareció después de la tormenta  
fue todo lo que tuvo esos años en un universo virtual, Gretchen jamás  
fue a su escuela ni lloro por el aquel San Valentín cuando lo vio con  
Tak, Gretchen no era la chica de brackets del salón, ella jamás estuvo  
en ese salón oh vivió en la ciudad sin nombre, ella fue creada por ese  
universo que a diferencia del primer escenario su vida era perfecta en  
este todo era normal, común, simple, pero con esa ojos soñadores a su  
lado con devoción y sinigual entrega.

—Te... amo...

Le escuchaba decirle con timidez acurrucada en su pecho cada noche,  
sabia que su rostro níveo se encontraba sonrojado, y que sus manos no  
dejaban de temblar al sentirlo respirar sobre sus suaves cabellos  
purpuras. No importaba que hubiesen sido ocho años los que llevasen  
unidos en un solo ser si la timidez tan de esa chica se mantenía  
intacta. Sonreír con su ternura era todo lo que podía hacer.

Dejar de ser un niño y actualmente ser un adulto con tu mundo destrozado y tu gente esclavizada por una raza mezquina adicta al helado de vainilla, no era lo que esperaba en sus metas de vida.

¿Donde estuvo el salvador de la Tierra durante ocho años? Según él  
estuvo en su vida común pero con la mejor de las compañeras sujetada  
con delicadeza a su brazo.

No sabía si sentirse agradecido con la  
basura espacial de ojos rubís por después de ocho años de tenerlo  
conectado a esa máquina se digno a despertarlo, abandonarlo en ese  
desierto para morir en soleda y no tener que vivir con la amargura que  
perdio una batalla, que el Irken desde el momento de poner uno solo de  
sus grandiosos pies en la Tierra gano.

Pero no tenía nada que agradecerle de haberlo despertado si era feliz en ese universo falso,  
con un amor al que en la vida real no podía tocar y solo pensar...  
¿Pero eso es sano? Querer vivir dormido para consolarte en algo que no  
existe escapando de tu realidad en lo irreal.

—Gretchen.

Observo el sol quemante cegando su visión, su antiguo yo se odiaría  
así mismo por en vez de ir a luchar con esa raza que esclavizo a la  
suya estar gastando sus pocas energías en regresar aquel viejo  
laboratorio, y volverse a conectar a esa máquina.

—Exista oh no... Quiero estar con ella...

Nada parecido al chico de ojos ámbar que arriesgo su existencia más de  
una vez por un planeta que jamás nada le agradeció, pero ya está  
cansado.

Cansado de dar todo y todo se derrumbara frente a sus ojos ya sin  
brillo. Para que luchar por una gente que jamás le creyo, para que  
salvar él solo a los seres que le dieron la espalda y se juraba así  
mismo que ni su misma familia lo busco estos años de desaparecido, ya  
no podía más, solo quería ser falsamente feliz con la ojos soñadores  
que estaría esperándolo ansiosa en su irreal universo.

—No es real.

Se reprimió una sonrisa de labios tostados por recordar la dulzura con  
la que ella le sonreía al verse por primera vez cada día. Esa manera  
tan cálida de hacerlo sentir querido abrazándolo como un tesoro  
protegido, mimándolo como lo más venerado de sus días, asiéndolo sentir  
importante al decirle que eso es en su vida, lo más importante y único  
que ama.

Pero no era verdad, y eso lo lastimo más que nada. Como podía amarlo y  
ser el todo de alguien que no existe.

Mentira fue todo lo que vivió,  
mentiras que su enemigo creo a montón, mentiras que necesitaba para  
continuar existiendo amenos en un lugar que nada en realidad existe.

—Quizás no merezco que alguien me ame en la realidad...

Se dijo resignado no sabiendo cuanto le faltaba por caminar.

Ella era muy perfecta para ser de verdad, ella era muy buena y dulce  
para ser en serio un ángel que ilumino sus días, ella era mucho más de  
lo que alguien con una vida miserable podía merecer, ella era más que  
un cielo, un pleno todo que ilusamente creyó tener.

Gretchen la chica frágil de alma maravillosa es un ser virtual, por lo  
tanto la frustración lo abrazaba pero peor aun la enorme desesperación  
de que aun siendo así la situación necesitaba estar con ella.

—Te amo... te amo... por Mercurio que te amo.

Ahora no reprimió su sonrisa mostrando una desquiciada que decía que  
virtual oh no añoraba besarla, deleitarse en esos labios suaves que le  
susurraron el jamás dejarlo, esos mismos labios que lo pliorizanron  
siendo su nombre el único pronunciado. Quería fundirse en un abrazo  
que aunque fuese imaginario lo abregaría de goce, y oler la fragancia de duraznos  
de su cuerpo que cual fuese el caso nublaba sus sentido trasportandolo a  
lo perfecto.

Era feliz a su manera y no podía ni quería renunciar a ese consuelo de  
estar con un perfecto ser aun siendo irreal. La ama y aunque solo sea  
sacada de sus más grandes sueños ella también lo ama, aunque no se  
sienta merecedor a estas alturas ni de ese irreal amor.

Es decir,  
porque quien solo vivió entre deserciones y fue marginado y  
despreciado por su misma familia merecería que alguien lo ame, porque  
alguien que todos tildaron de poca cosa merecería amor, porque él que  
a su pesar descubrió es nada merecería amor de unos ojos cálidos de un  
sistema frio.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez habré merecido amor?.

Penso en esa pregunta durante los dias que tardo en llegar arrastras al laboratorio donde se  
encontraba la maquina que le presento a su anhelo de cabellos  
purpuras, valdria la pena todos los soldados que tuvo que esquivar para no ser visto, y la amargura de tener que ignorar los maltratos que vio impartidos en sus gente siendo tratados como viles esclavos.

Tocaba esa maquina acomodándose en la fría cama de metal,  
colocándose ese enorme casco contando los segundos para que la  
maquinaria se cargara y regresar a esa irreal alegría con el dolor de  
ya saber la verdad.

Que aria ahora que viera a esa chica amada y supiera que no es  
verdadero su amor ni sus mimos, que aria para continuar en ese mundo  
de fantasía si ya es consciente que ni anochece ni amanece sino que  
solo su mente divaga, todo tan complejo y a la vez tan simple.

—¡Dib!.

Parpadeo notándose en un espacio en blanco sintiendo a una ojos  
soñadores abrazándolo, al parecer la maquina ya se había cargado y ya  
se encontraba en esa sagrada mentira donde un solo ser dice amarlo.

Como podía ser que en serio la sintiera tan cálida sino existe, como  
podía estarlo viendo con tanto brillo en esos ojos soñadores si son  
irreales, como podía hacer su corazón latir a una velocidad incomparable  
por esas pequeñas manos aferrándose a él no existiendo del otro lado  
de la maquina.

—¿Dib estas bien?.

Preocupación es todo lo que logro escuchar al no ser bueno para disimular.

—Yo...

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesito para continuar apartando a la  
chica con cuidado de su cuerpo.

—No merezco que alguien me ame...

Ya no podía verla así que mantuvo sus ojos en cualquier lugar menos en  
los amados.

—Desde que nací supe que es el rechazo de mi familia y según fui  
creciendo lo conocí con cada persona del planeta, luego creo al fin  
saborear la fantasía llamada alegría pero la misma vida no deja de resaltar que no meresco ni un poco de felicidad, porque todo resulto ser... ser...  
ser...

No podía continuar, no podía decirle a esa chica que no existe si  
termino viendo sus ojos entristecidos y eso le dolia más que  
cualquier tortura, porque lo único real en todo esto son sus  
sentimientos por esa chica, esa creatura que lo abrazo de dichas  
dándole como haya sido alegría a su maltratada alma de visionario.

—Real, Dib.

Solo pudo dejarse abrazar de nuevo porque no podía negarse a ese  
celestial contacto, escuchando a su fantasía de amor hablar en  
delicados susurros, su voz no podía describirla pero vibraba derretido por ella.

—Dib lo que yo siento por ti es real, y tu eres real. Mereces ser  
amado porque eres lo único real en un mundo falso.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero en segundos se tornaron serenos.  
Así que su chica de alma pura siempre estuvo al tanto de la mentira de  
ese universo y que él era el único ser real atrapado en ese sitio. Era  
de esperarse si esa chica y todo está conectado a la misma máquina,  
pero sería posible que un conjunto de códigos que con su anhelo de la  
compañía soñada pudiera en serio estar enamorada de él.

Suena tonto si no existe, si se sigue repitiendo que su mente y  
maquinaria alienígena la crearon, como podía sentir genuinos  
sentimientos así a su persona y de verdad amarlo un alma irreal.

—Puede ser fantasía cada escenario ante ti pero lo único que es  
verdadero es que en la Tierra jamás existió un ser más noble que tú, y  
que fuera en este lugar oh en él que naciste yo solo existiria para amarte  
por ser el único que merece ser amado. En serio te amo Dib Membrana y sea de carne y hueso oh no, es algo que ni la misma máquina ni tus sueños programaron, es algo que me nació desde el primer día que los ojos bañados de nobleza me vieron me hicieron... milagrosamente nacer.

Su sonrojo adorable se había ido incrementando por palabra, al tener  
la plena atención del chico de lentes. Él ya no quería seguirse  
debatiendo entre sí en serio ese corazón irreal podía sentir  
sentimientos ilógicamente por él, y si esas palabras que le alegraron  
sus sentidos podrían ser validas al escucharlas en su estado  
prácticamente dormido.

Pero no quería pensar más en lo que es todo y  
nada, en lo que es verdad y mentira, en lo real e irreal, solo quería  
unir sus labios agobiados con los tímidos que correspondieron su gesto  
gustosos, junto a un abrazo que se fortaleció con los largos segundos  
evolucionados a minutos oh horas, no existe el tiempo exacto en ese  
lugar ni era necesario.

La ojos soñadores ocupo la expresión milagro y que tal si así como en  
la Tierra es un milagro encontrar el amor aquí también podía serlo que  
un ser irreal lo desarrollo por él.

No lo sabía ni quería seguirlo meditando, la única conclusión es que  
aun estando en un falso universo, con una vida donde su cuerpo solo  
reposaba y su mente vivía un voluntario coma, es cálidamente amado por  
quien ese amor siendo irreal es lo único real que su corazón logra  
aceptar para latir otro segundo más.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer lindos, agradesere sus comentarios. Me disculpo si la letra estaba algo rara, esque edite esto en otro sitio de el que ocupo siempre. Por cierto al estar revisando el fic se me medio vino el recuerdo de una pelicula con una tematica similar del amor y los universos virtuales O.o lamentablemente no recorde el titulo para recomendarsela, si alguien pudiera ayudarme con eso se lo agradeseria mucho.**_

 _ **Hasta siempre linduras.**_


End file.
